As an example of piezoelectric actuators, there is known a piezoelectric actuator in which a piezoelectric element including a columnar laminated body and a pair of external electrodes is enclosed in a metallic container, the columnar laminated body being formed by laminating piezoelectric layers and internal electrode layers, and the external electrodes being disposed on side faces of the laminated body in a laminated direction and alternately and electrically connected to every other internal electrode layer (see Patent Literature 1, for example).